<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Run the World. by DoctorSmoakingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975674">Who Run the World.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen'>DoctorSmoakingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of Chicago's Finest work together to track down a serial rapist, how will the men react when they hear the plan? And what happens when one of them attracts the man who is causing all this despair right to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Run the World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, first things first I know I have three stories on here to update and I will definitely  be working on them this week(if anyone still wants me to finish them.) I kind of hit a  slump in my writing where i was reading other really good fics and thought mine sucked, so i stopped.But i'm back and had to jot this down because it's been an idea floating around in my brain. i wanted to write a story that was empowering to women and about three of my favorite OneChicago ladies.</p><p>Also, This story includes references to rape, I will try not to make it too graphic as I know there might be people who read this who will be triggered by this.</p><p>Anyway, on to the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p>It had been a rough year for Sylvie Brett.</p><p>She lost  Otis.</p><p>Her engagement was a no starter, part of which was her fault.</p><p>First she lost her biological mother, then her baby sister who she hadn't even begun to know moved away.</p><p>Then she lost a partner and best friend as Emily had decided to go back to Medical School. Sylvie was happy for her but she just felt like she was losing everyone and yet the world kept moving around her.</p><p>She hardly ever went to Molly’s after shift anymore,instead she would sit alone at the apartment watching House Hunters.</p><p>Thanks to her parents for kicking in the other half of the rent, she was able to keep the apartment. This place was home she could remember moments and every room and some nights she swore she heard Cruz and Otis’s laughter resonating throughout the halls.</p><p>Yet she was lonely.</p><p>She pushed away everyone at 51 as soon as Emily left. She figured if she could keep everyone at bay then maybe she would stop losing people. </p><p>She missed them though.</p><p>Stella would call and text her and corner her at work about what was going on. Sylvie would chalk it up to being tired after shift and that was it.</p><p>And then there was Matt.</p><p>He had been such a good friend to her during everything. His constant support made her fall even deeper into her feelings than before.</p><p>She could never say anything, she was afraid if she said anything he wouldn't feel the same way and then he would lose him too.<br/>So here she was, alone and watching House Hunters on a Friday night. She sighed and wrapped the blanket even tighter around her.</p><p>Her cell phone rang and she looked at the screen to see who it was.</p><p>UPTON.</p><p>She hit the green button and sighed.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“HI, Sylvie?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hey, it's Tracy listen could you possibly come down to the station.”</p><p>“Station? Why is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, we just need your help on something.”</p><p>Sylvie's mind began to race. What could they possibly need her to do. She took a breath and her mind began to wander.</p><p>“Sylvie?” Hailey said once again.</p><p>Sylvie snapped back into consciousness. “Yeah, I’m sorry I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>“Great, see you soon.”</p><p>Sylvie got up and ran to her bedroom,changing from her  pjs to a pair of jeans and a Bears shirt.She grabbed her keys and her purse and opened the door revealing a stunned Matt Casey.</p><p>“Matt?” Sylvie said surprised.</p><p>“Hey.” Matt looked at her and smiled,still fidgeting with his hand placement.</p><p>He never knows what to do with his hands. Sylvie thought.</p><p>She cleared her throat and leaned on the door. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Well you weren’t at Molly’s again and I got worried so I came to check on you.”Matt said tilting his head to look at her. “But  I see you were heading out, so I won’t mess up your plans for tonight.” He said as he started to turn.</p><p>“I don’t have plans, I mean I didn’t but Hailey just called me and asked me to come to the station.” She saw instant worry and panic flood Matt’s eyes. “Are you alright ?” he said immediately, stepping closer to her.</p><p>“I’m fine, honestly I’m just going to see what they need me for then I am coming back home.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“Matt, I appreciate you and everything you’ve done for me these past few months. I can’t have you spend your Friday night following me around.”</p><p>“Well, I am so I guess we'll just go to the station now.” Matt said.</p><p>Damn he’s so stubborn and persistent.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>Matt smiles at her and watches her lock the door. Before walking with her to his truck.</p><p>As they are driving, it is dead silent.Matt keeps looking every few seconds at Sylvie who  is glancing out the window. Sylvie sees his reflection in the glass but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>As they pull up to the station, Sylvie looks at Matt.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Sylvie asked nervously as she stepped out of the truck.</p><p>“Sure.” Matt nodded and opened his door.</p><p>When they reached Intelligence, Hailey met them at the top of the stairs. </p><p>“Oh Sylvie, Thanks for coming.” she notices Matt behind her. “Did I interrupt something I’m sorry.”<br/>Sylvie looks back at Matt and slightly blushes “No, you didn’t what’s up” Hailey tilts her head towards Voight’s office.</p><p>“Glad to see  you back by the way, How was New York?” Sylvie said.</p><p>“It was good, I think it put me back in the right mindset again.”</p><p>Sylvie nodded and walked into Voight’s office where the rest of Intelligence was as well as Boden.</p><p>“Chief?” Sylvie and Matt said at the same time.</p><p>“Brett, Casey I didn't expect you here.” </p><p>“I asked Sylvie if I could come.”</p><p>“What is this about?” Sylvie asked, looking around the room. </p><p>Hailey spoke first. “You have been seeing the news about the Lincoln Park Stalker Right?”</p><p>“Yeah, he stalks and rapes women who run in the park; or something like that.” </p><p>“Yeah well we know you like to run in that park, and we have noticed he  has a type of blonde hair and blue eyes. That’s the same criteria for all of his victims.” Voight stated.</p><p>“Okay, so you want me to be careful or what’s going on?”</p><p>Hailey looked at Voight, who looked at Boden and saw him nod.</p><p>“Look Sylvie, If it’s alright with you we want you to go undercover so that we can nail this guy.”</p><p>The room got silent.</p><p>“You want to use Sylvie as bait to get this rapist off the streets.” Casey interjected. He looked at Boden with anger in his eyes. “Chief, you can’t allow them to do this can you?”</p><p>“Hank called me earlier to ask if Sylvie would be willing. I said it was up to her. She’s a grown woman who can make these decisions herself.” Boden looked at Sylvie. “Brett, are you comfortable with what they are asking you. If you aren’t we can drop it right here.”</p><p>Sylvie looked at Voight and then Casey and back to Voight.</p><p>“Can i think about this?” </p><p>“Yeah, I know it’s a lot of us to ask of you, so take some time to sleep on it and let us know.” Voight said.</p><p>Sylvie nodded and left the room, followed by Matt and Boden.</p><p>As they left the station Boden stopped them.</p><p>“Look Sylvie, I know you are concerned but this is a major thing happening right now. Believe me i didn’t want to put you into this position at all.”</p><p>“I know Chief, I just need some time.” </p><p>Chief nodded and watched them walk to the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie opened her apartment door and walked in, she sat on the couch as Matt closed the door and walked over to her, sitting right next to her.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” Matt said looking at her “You were quiet in the car.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I want to do it. I have been following it on the news and I have been extra careful when I run at the park now. I just feel so bad  for the women he’s hurt..”</p><p>Casey grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed. “Whatever you decide, I’m here.”</p><p>Sylvie smirked “As always, you said that to me when I was crying in your quarter over Julie and Amelia.”</p><p>Matt tucked a hair behind her ear “That hasn’t changed.”</p><p>Sylvie looked at him with a smile and looked to his lips real quick.<br/>Just kiss him.</p><p>Sylvie turned her head away.</p><p>Who was she kidding, he was just being a good friend like he has been since Gabby left them both. </p><p>They helped each other heal. They were each other’s constant support system.</p><p>“Look Sylvie, you are a smart and brave woman. If you feel like this is something you need to do then I’m right behind you one hundred percent.”</p><p>Sylvie placed her hand on Matt’s cheek. “I really don’t deserve you sometimes.”</p><p>“Why would you say that we’re friends aren’t we?”</p><p>Sylvie recoiled her hand and turned to look at the floor. “Right, friends, are you hungry? I could make us something.” She says as she bolts into the kitchen.</p><p>Matt looked at her.</p><p>What just happened?  He thought.</p><p>He didn’t  mean friends as that’s all they were. God knows he didn’t plan to have feelings for his ex- wife’s best friend but that is just what happened. But after Naomi and Kyle he thought they were just helping each other. When in all honesty, he was falling for Sylvie Brett.</p><p>He heard the television in the kitchen turn on and pots and pans start clanging.</p><p>He had to fix this.</p><p>He got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Sylvie grabbing things out of the fridge.</p><p>“Sylvie, we need to talk.”</p><p>“No,it’s fine I was thinking grilled cheese. Unless you want something different than I can make it for you.” She said grabbing a loaf of bread off the counter.</p><p>Matt groaned then walked up to her and grabbed her face before kissing her.He heard the bread hit the floor but didn’t care as he pushed her against the wall his lips still on hers.</p><p>He felt her tense, probably from shock and then she opened up her mouth to give in to the feelings that she long kept at bay.</p><p>Her hands tangled into his hair, as she pulled him closer to her.His hands lowered to hold her waist.</p><p>Finally, the need for air was too intense and they reluctantly pulled apart.</p><p>“That was.” Sylvie said, trying to form coherent thought.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Matt said, placing his forehead against hers.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, I don’t want to ruin what is so great about our friendship.” Sylvie said.</p><p>“Well from the way you just reacted to me just there, i would say friendship hasn’t been the only thing on your mind.”</p><p>Sylvie chuckled and looked  at him “No, not exactly but i didn’t want to voice my feelings and lose you, also there’s Gabby.”</p><p>“Well for one, You would never lose me, I’ve been struggling with my feelings for you as well.” He said cupping her face and two “Gabby left us both, we  didn’t plan on this happening but it did so why don’t we see where it goes?”</p><p>Sylvie smiled “Okay.”</p><p>Matt smiled and went in for a second kiss but stopped when he heard the television.</p><p>A breaking news story played on the television. The Lincoln Park stalker had claimed another victim, this time he had killed her.</p><p>Casey and Sylvie turn to the screen.</p><p>“Oh No.” Sylvie said.</p><p>“Damn.” </p><p>Sylvie looked at Matt still trying to regain composure.</p><p>“I have to help them.”</p><p>Matt looked at her and smirked. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><p>Sylvie pulls out her cell phone and dials Hailey, as  Matt picks up the bread and starts to make dinner.</p><p>“Hailey, I’m in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there you have it the prologue. I wasn't planning on bringing Brett and Casey together right from the beginning but  <br/>I figured it would cause more drama later. Also in case you haven't guessed it will be Brett, Hailey and Kim taking this guy down or trying to .</p><p>Girl Power!!</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>